Serpens et lilium
by Arualle
Summary: Desde que era pequeña, Lily se había preguntado cómo era una persona capaz de saber si amaba a otra o simplemente se había encaprichado con ella. Su madre le había dicho cada vez que la pequeña había preguntado, que el amor no era un sentimiento que pudieras describir.


**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes que se van a ver involucrados en la siguiente narración me pertenecen, así como tampoco lo hacen las localizaciones en las que se van a encontrar. Pero sí lo hacen las situaciones que van a vivir. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Serpens et lilium<em>**

_(Scorpius & Lily)_

Desde que era pequeña, Lily se había preguntado cómo era una persona capaz de saber si amaba a otra o simplemente se había encaprichado con ella. Su madre le había dicho cada vez que la pequeña había preguntado, que el amor no era un sentimiento que pudieras describir. Le confesó que sabría si estaba enamorada cuando le preguntaran por qué quería a esa persona y se quedara sin palabras suficientes para expresarlo. Y, sobre todo, lo sabría en el fondo de su corazón.

Con el paso de los años, la pequeña Lily Potter fue creciendo y confiando ciegamente en las palabras que había profesado su madre tiempo atrás. Ella fue creciendo, desarrollándose en físico y en carácter, experimentando las cosas que la vida tenía para ofrecer; buenas y malas. No obstante, jamás dudó de la palabra de su madre. Porque, ¿qué obtendría alguien mintiéndole sobre ello? Y específicamente, ¿qué podría obtener su madre? No había razón alguna para que le mintiera; por tanto, no había razón alguna para no creerle.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta el verano antes de empezar cuarto curso en Hogwarts, que comenzó a dudar de aquellas palabras. Creyendo que amaba a su amigo Zach, quien en aquel momento era su novio, perdió su virginidad; entregándose por primera vez a un hombre al que pensó que amaba, pensando que era correspondida. Pero la joven Lily no pensó jamás que él podría olvidarla nada más salir de su cama; antes incluso de que las sábanas se enfriasen.

Su familia y amigos vieron entonces cómo la joven cambió, pasando de ser una joven dicharachera y alegre a ser una muchacha reservada y distante, nunca acercándose lo suficiente a alguien como para que pudieran llegar a atisbar su vergüenza y dolor. Pero alguien consiguió hacerlo, alguien que había estado junto a ella incluso cuando no se hablaban a menudo. Alguien que había pasado la mayor parte del verano (y de todas las fiestas, en general) en su casa. Alguien a quien su hermano Albus le había presentado cuando, contando ella con nueve años, fue junto a sus padres a recoger a sus hermanos a la estación de _King's Cross_ al llegar la navidad.

_Scorpius Malfoy._

Sorprendentemente, incluso para él mismo, fue él quien consiguió sacarla de aquel pozo de amargura en el que se había sumergido tras el incidente con Zach. Fue él quien la salvó meses después de haber comenzado cuarto curso, cuando el patán que le había destrozado el corazón intentó volver a acercarse a ella sólo para conseguir un poco de diversión. Fue él quien la consoló hasta que dejó salir todo aquel dolor que llevaba consigo todos los días, quien permaneció abrazándola hasta que dejó de llorar (para disgusto de la chica, quien desde aquel incidente se había jurado no volver a llorar jamás).

De esa forma fue como ambos comenzaron a establecer unos lazos de amistad que no comprendieron hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Así fue como terminaron pactando encontrarse en un banco escondido del patio interior del castillo todas las noches, tras el toque de queda y las patrullas de los prefectos. De esa manera fue como Lily se atrevió a sentir algo por alguien de nuevo, sorprendiéndose cuando Scorpius la besó la noche del Baile de la Victoria de aquel año.

Desde entonces conseguían el tiempo suficiente para robarse algún beso a escondidas, o robaban tiempo de donde hiciese falta para poder sentarse a hablar tranquilamente. Nos les importaba que las horas de sueño se redujesen con tal de pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

Lily no supo el momento en el que se enamoró de él, qué fue lo que la hizo amarle. Scorpius tampoco lo supo, por más que intentara negárselo a sí mismo (por el bien de su amistad con Albus, esencialmente). El chico no podía dejar de pensar en ella, fijar su vista en aquella figura menuda que tan bien encajaba entre sus brazos. La chica tampoco era capaz de sacar al rubio de sus pensamientos, aún cuando su temor a decepcionar a su familia le arrebataba las pocas horas de sueño de las que disponía. Porque una de las cosas que más temía Lily era decepcionar a sus padres, a su familia entera a decir verdad; no ser capaz de hacerles sentirse orgullosos de ella. Y no era estúpida, entendía que la relación entre los Potter y los Malfoy no era la mejor; a pesar que tanto Rose como Albus habían establecido una gran y profunda amistad con Scorpius desde que tenían once años. Así que intentaba negar sus sentimientos por el muchacho, a pesar de resultar inútiles sus intentos. Terminó dándose por vencida, aprendiendo de su hermano James que no puedes elegir a la persona a la que amas; y que sólo puedes confiar en que tu familia te querrá lo suficiente como para aceptarlo.

Ambos terminaron confesándose sus sentimientos una de las noches que permanecieron en aquel banco oculto hasta que amaneció; justo antes de partir cada uno por diferentes caminos para celebrar la navidad con sus familias. Fue entonces que Lily descubrió que la vida era injusta. Injusta y cruel. Entendió el día de navidad, cenando con toda su familia en la casa de sus abuelos, que a su prima Rose también le gustaba Scorpius; desde hacía unos cuantos años, en realidad. Sintió en ese momento como si quisiera desaparecer, no queriendo sentir la culpa que sentía en aquellos momentos.

"_¿Culpa por qué?"_ Le había dicho Scorpius cuando se lo contó. Lily no sabía por qué sentía culpa de que a su prima le gustara el mismo chico del que ella estaba enamorada, pero era un sentimiento que no podía controlar. Uno que, además, estaba comenzando a volverla paranoica.

Sin pretenderlo comenzó a distanciarse de Scorpius, aquel que la había mantenido cuerda y a salvo todo aquel tiempo. Él comprendió que la situación pudiera abrumarla, así que le concedió el tiempo y el espacio que necesitaba. Pero conforme pasaron los meses y la fecha para su graduación se acercó, Scorpius entendió que Lily no tenía intención de regresar a él; por lo menos voluntariamente.

Fue en uno de los últimos fines de semana en que los alumnos podían visitar _Hogsmeade_ antes de los exámenes, que la encontró sentada en su banco. Aquel que les había pertenecido a ambos durante tanto tiempo. Se sentó a su lado, percatándose enseguida de la pérdida de peso que había experimentado la pelirroja, así como de las oscuras manchas bajo los ojos que tenía a causa de la falta de sueño.

—¿Lily? –preguntó inseguro de que ella se hubiera percatado de su llegada.

Por unos minutos pensó que la chica no le había escuchado, ya que permaneció quieta en el banco, mirando el sol recortándose en las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, viendo como el cielo parecía arder con las últimas luces del día. Estaba echada hacia adelante, con las manos apoyadas en la piedra a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Finalmente, cuando Scorpius ya había perdido cualquier esperanza, Lily habló.

—¿Por qué me siento como la peor prima del mundo cuando no he hecho nada malo?

Scorpius suspiró y se acercó a ella, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la chica y acercándola a su cuerpo; permitiendo que ella se inclinara hacia él, refugiándose en su calor y en su protección.

—No lo sé, Lils.

—Habrá que decírselo, ¿no? A todos.

—Deberíamos, sí.

—Rose me va a odiar.

—¿Por qué? No has hecho nada, Lily.

—Ella siempre pensó que yo conseguía todo lo que quería. Aunque nunca lo dijo en voz alta era lo que pensaba.

—No quiero sonar filosófico o poco creíble, pero quizás yo no era la persona destinada a hacerla feliz.

—Ella es demasiado pragmática para creer eso. Va a pensar que yo tengo la culpa, que te he engatusado de alguna forma.

—Lily –el chico alzó una mano y la posó en su mejilla, haciéndole girar el rostro para encontrase con sus ojos–, el amor es un sentimiento que no se puede controlar.

—Lo sé.

—No tienes la culpa de nada. No deberías preocuparte.

—Pero lo hago, a pesar de no querer hacerlo.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? No quiero que vuelvas a apartarme, Lily.

—Lo siento –dijo Lily dándose cuenta que eso era exactamente lo que había estado haciendo todos aquellos meses.

—Está bien, Lils. No pasa nada.

—He desperdiciado estos últimos meses contigo, ¿no es así?

—Siempre podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Por primera vez en todos aquellos meses, Lily sonrió. Scorpius siempre había sido capaz de tranquilizarla, hacerle olvidar los problemas aunque sólo fuera por un instante y permitirle coger el aire que necesitaba para enfrentarlos. Sintiéndose como la peor novia del mundo, alzó el rostro y pasando las manos tras su nuca, lo besó. Sabía que un solo beso no recompensaría todo el tiempo perdido, pero algo haría.

Fue entonces que Hugo, Albus y Rose decidieron volver al castillo. Las reacciones fueron tan dispares que si alguien hubiera tomado una fotografía, nadie la hubiera entendido sin conocer la historia. Hugo sonreía, sabiendo todo lo que había sufrido su prima (y mejor amiga) durante aquel tiempo. Albus apretaba los puños, intentado contener las ganas de golpear a su amigo por acercarse de aquella forma a su hermana pequeña. Luego estaba Rose. Rose, quien tenía una expresión tan desolada en el rostro que le cortó la respiración a Lily. Rose, quien apretaba su mandíbula en un acto reflejo para contener sus lágrimas. Rose, quien salió corriendo hacia el interior del castillo sin darles tiempo a ninguno de los dos de explicar lo que sucedía.

—Voy yo –dijo Hugo al ver la intención de Lily de salir corriendo tras su prima.

Así que Lily y Scorpius tuvieron que permanecer sentados en el banco, recibiendo una larga y tediosa charla por parte de Albus sobre por qué él no podía acercarse a ella, precisamente ella.

—La amo –confesó Scorpius, terminando cualquier intento de réplica por parte de su hermano.

—Así que fuiste tú –susurró Albus tras unos minutos mirándoles a los dos de hito en hito.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Puede que me cueste aceptarlo, y desde luego no voy a permitir que os beséis mientras yo esté presente, pero jamás podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi hermana.

Scorpius y Lily se miraron, compartiendo su sorpresa. Después la chica sonrió, queriendo llorar de la sensación de alivio que sintió en aquellos instantes.

—Es bueno saber que no todos en la familia me odiarán por esto.

Su hermano la miró sin comprender por qué decía aquello, simplemente siendo capaz de ver como su mejor amigo acercaba a su hermana hacia su cuerpo y como ésta recostaba la cabeza en su pecho; suspirando como si estuviera demasiado cansada para hablar.

—Nadie te va a odiar, Lily. A Rose se le pasará.

Al comprender lo que sucedía, Albus no pudo más que agarrar una de las manos de su hermana y estrecharla entre la suyas; intentando de esa forma, darle un poco de su apoyo moral.

* * *

><p>Pero a Rose no se le pasó el enfado, sino que siguió resentida con ambos durante mucho tiempo. Incluso cuando comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Scorpius a causa de la carrera que ambos habían elegido ejercer tras graduarse de Hogwarts. Incluso cuando James se casó y tuvo que pasar tiempo con Lily para organizar la boda. Incluso a pesar de tener que celebrar las navidades todos juntos en la Madriguera. Rose siguió sin dirigirles la palabra, dolida y con el corazón roto. No fue hasta una noche de finales de mayo que todo pareció volver a la normalidad.<p>

Lily caminaba por las oscuras calles de Londres a altas horas de la noche, no habiendo encontrado el valor de ir hasta allí hasta aquel momento. Se arrebujó en el abrigo negro que llevaba y aceleró el paso. Scorpius no estaría contento de saber que había salido a aquella hora, y menos sin avisarle. Pero Lily necesitaba verla, necesitaba hablar con ella.

En cuanto llegó a su destino reconoció la casa. Sólo la había visto una vez y porque sus padres la habían obligado a ir con ellos a aquella cena. Pero supo enseguida que allí era donde vivía ahora su prima Rose. No sabía si vivía sola o había conocido a alguien que mereciera su tiempo y su cariño; no había querido preguntar. No se sentía digna de saber la respuesta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –exigió su prima nada más abrirle la puerta.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Rose, por favor.

Tras unos minutos en los que ninguna de las dos se movió de la puerta, Rose por fin dio un paso atrás y la dejó entrar en la casa. Lily observó atenta la perfecta decoración de la vivienda, con las paredes en tonos claros que le conferían mayor luminosidad a las habitaciones; los cuadros con fotos familiares reposando en cualquier mueble vacío. Sonrió al ver una foto de su padre junto a sus tíos de jóvenes, cuando ellos aún iban a Hogwarts. Pasó al comedor siguiendo a su prima y se sentó en el sofá frente a ella, no después de que Rose se lo hubiera indicado con una mano.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero hablar.

—¿De qué? Hace mucho que tú y yo no tenemos nada en común.

—Lo sé, Rose. Y no sabes cuánto siento todo lo que pasó.

—Sabías que me gustaba Scorpius. Lo sabías y aún así…

—No –la cortó la pelirroja–, no lo sabía.

—Tenías que saberlo. Es imposible que…

—Me enamoré de él, Rose. Eso es algo de lo que no me arrepiento y algo que no pude evitar.

—No lo entiendo –Lily quiso reír al ver a su prima desconcertada al no saber algo. Era la primera vez que ocurría, pero pensó que no era el momento.

—Lo siento, Rose. De verdad siento si Scorp o yo te causamos algún daño.

Rose permaneció en silencio y Lily la imitó, sin saber cómo decirle lo que había venido a decirle. Estaba nerviosa, porque no creía poder soportar otro desplante de parte de su prima; la persona que había sido su mejor amiga, su confidente, durante gran parte de su vida.

—¿Por qué has venido, Lily? –preguntó al fin Rose.

La aludida se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el pelo, haciendo que el anillo de compromiso que Scorpius le había dado hacía unos meses destellara con las luces que desprendía la chimenea. Rose entrecerró los ojos durante unos segundos, fijando su mirada en el anillo que Lily llevaba. No obstante, volvió a mirar a su prima cuando ésta comenzó a hablar.

—Sé que puede sonar estúpido esto que te voy a decir –tomó aire armándose de valor y continuó hablando– ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeñas e hicimos la promesa de que seríamos las damas de honor en la boda de la otra?

—Lily…

—Lo sé, no tengo derecho a pedírtelo. Pero Scorp me pidió matrimonio hace cuatro meses y queremos celebrar la boda en un año. No te estoy diciendo que nos perdones y aceptes ser mi dama de honor, porque sé que no tengo ningún derecho. Pero, por favor, Rose. Piénsatelo, ¿de acuerdo? Me gustaría tener a mi mejor amiga conmigo ese día.

Sin esperar respuesta de su prima se levantó del sillón y salió de la casa a tiempo de ver cómo aparcaba un coche blanco frente a la puerta. Lily se arrebujó en su abrigo y continuó caminando calle abajo, ignorando el frío que hacía; sintiéndose libre por primera vez después de haberse quitado de encima aquel peso que la había estado ahogando poco a poco.

—Sabía que vendrías aquí –oyó la voz de su prometido al pasar junto a una figura apoyada en un coche, sin haber reparado en ella la primera vez.

Lily esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se giró hacia Scorpius. Éste, al ver el semblante de su novia, se acercó con cautela y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Antes de decir nada, le dio un beso en la frente y dejó que ella escondiera el rostro en su pecho; aprovechando la ocasión para aspirar el perfume que tanto le caracterizaba a él y que siempre conseguía calmarla.

—¿Cómo ha ido? –preguntó al fin.

—No lo sé. Me he ido antes de que contestara.

—Bueno, entonces sólo nos queda esperar, ¿no?

—Sí.

Scorpius sonrió, agarrando el rostro de su prometida entre sus manos, como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana que se fuera a romper en mil pedazos con el más suave soplo de aire. Le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, haciéndola sonreír para, a continuación, sellar sus labios con los suyos. Lily sonrío, aún besando a su novio. Enrolló sus manos alrededor de su cuello y el trasladó una de sus manos hacia la cintura de ella. Estuvieron besándose durante unos minutos antes de separarse y caminar juntos hasta un callejón, donde aprovecharon para desaparecerse hasta el piso que ambos compartían.

* * *

><p>Los meses pasaron y a pesar de ver a Rose un par de veces (en Navidad y alguna otra ocasión en la que la familia se reunió), ella siguió sin decirles nada. Scorpius consiguió que Lily olvidara a su prima conforme la boda se iba acercando, haciendo que se concentrara en otra cosa que no fuera el hueco que iba a sentir en el corazón como Rose no se presentara. Él mismo intentó hablar con ella en más de una ocasión, siendo la última la que más frutos dio cuando la que había sido su mejor amiga por fin se dignó a hablar con él. No quería decírselo a Lily, puesto que no quería hacerle ilusiones que podrían no cumplirse, pero Scorpius estaba seguro que Rose terminaría yendo a la boda.<p>

Cuando el día llegó, Astoria fue a ver a Lily después de comprobar que los dos hombres de su vida se estaban comportando y Draco intentaba calmar a su hijo.

—¿Cómo estás, cielo? –le preguntó al entrar en la habitación.

—Nerviosa –reconoció la pelirroja.

—No lo estés, mi hijo te adora.

Lily sonrió al pensar que dentro de poco se convertiría en la nueva señora Malfoy y estaría casada con la persona que había pasado a convertirse en todo su mundo. Se retorció las manos en un gesto nervioso y Astoria se acercó hacia donde ella estaba, para cogerle las manos y mirarla a los ojos cuando dijo:

—Me alegra saber que vas a ser parte de la familia.

La pelirroja no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír todavía más y contener la pequeña lágrima que intentaba atreverse a arruinar el trabajo que su prima Victoire había hecho horas antes. Minutos después de estar hablando, Astoria se fue para dar paso a su padre.

—Estás preciosa, cariño –le dijo Harry cuando la vio con el vestido blanco.

—Gracias.

Harry se acercó a ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y la abrazó, pensando que aquella sería la última vez que tendría la oportunidad de disfrutar de su princesa. Porque aquella mañana, cuando se estaba colocando la túnica de gala había reparado que su princesa había dejado de serlo; era toda una mujer y no podía impedirlo.

—¿Papá? –dijo Lily captando la atención de su padre de nuevo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Está Rose aquí?

Harry se quitó las gafas un segundo y se frotó uno de los ojos, haciéndole ver a Lily (quién conocía todas sus manías) que su prima todavía no había llegado; a pesar de lo que pudiera decirle su padre después.

—No, cielo. Pero Hermione dice que no tardará en venir.

Lily lo dudaba. Rose no iba a aparecer en su boda y su sueño (a pesar de ser un sueño infantil) no se cumpliría.

—No te preocupes por eso, Lily. Te vas a casar y eso es lo que importa.

—Tienes razón –concedió la joven, sonriendo.

Harry intentó apartar la mente de su hija de la situación que vivía con su prima, aliviando los últimos minutos de espera antes de bajar al jardín de la mansión Malfoy. Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, Lily supo que era su momento. Así que asió el brazo de su padre y centró su mirada al fondo de la sala, donde Scorpius la esperaba impecablemente vestido. Sonrió ampliamente cuando él pareció quedarse sin habla al verla vestida de novia.

—Espero que seáis muy felices –dijo su padre cuando la dejó al pie del altar.

Lily le sonrió y cogió la mano que le tendía Scorpius, para luego encararse hacia el mago del Ministerio que oficiaría la ceremonia.

Cuando los novios dijeron sus votos y unos lazos de energía blanca los envolvió para confirmar que estaban casados, la celebración comenzó. Scorpius y Lily no se separaron del lado del otro en ningún momento. Ambos estaban radiantes, destellando energía y felicidad allá por donde fueran.

Más tarde, cuando la gente ya estaba bailando y socializando los unos con los otros, Lily y Scorpius se sentaron en la mesa nupcial.

—¿Estás feliz? –le preguntó él.

—Jamás había estado más feliz en mi vida, Scorp.

—Me alegro, porque tu prima viene por ahí.

Lily parpadeó un par de veces, creyendo que había oído mal lo que su marido le acababa de decir. Luego, lentamente, se giró y vio a su prima Rose caminar hacia donde ellos se encontraban con un precioso vestido azul.

—Rose –susurró Lily antes de lanzarse hacia su prima y envolverla en un abrazo.

En un principio Rose simplemente se quedó allí plantada, con los brazos flácidos a los lados sin saber exactamente cómo sentirse. Su prima estaba preciosa y se notaba que Scorpius le aportaba la felicidad que Lily siempre había querido. Finalmente, tras unos minutos, Rose también envolvió a su prima en un abrazo.

—Lo siento –susurró para que sólo la joven pudiera oírlo.

—No tienes de qué disculparte.

Ambas chicas se separaron y Scorpius se acercó hacia donde estaban. Pasó un brazo por la cintura de Lily y sonrió al ver a Rose, su mejor amiga, allí.

—Al final has venido –comentó.

—Tú insististe, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Qué? –preguntó Lily girando el rostro para mirar a Scorpius.

Rose, como siempre había hecho en sus años de Hogwarts, terminó salvando a Scorpius de aquella situación.

—Tienes un marido estupendo, Lily. No lo dejes ir.

—Jamás –dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

—Quiero disculparme –repitió Rose mientras los tres se sentaban en una silla–. Sé que os he hecho daño con mi comportamiento y…

—Era entendible –dijo Lily.

—No, la verdad es que no –reconoció Rose–. Pero estaba dolida y no pensé en nadie más que en mí cuando decidí alejarme.

—Rose…

—No, déjame hablar. Me ha costado tiempo, pero por fin me he dado cuenta que el amor es algo que no puedes controlar. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando os vi aquel día, pero me cegué y no pude hacer otra cosa más que culparos a vosotros.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, asimilando todo lo que se habían dicho con palabras y las cosas que habían permanecido en el aire pero que todos habían comprendido. Porque Rose se disculpaba, pero Lily también. Quizás los tres erraron en la forma de comportarse, pero por aquellos tiempos todos eran unos críos que no pensaban las consecuencias de los actos que hacían. Pero ahora, cuando ya habían madurado, se percataban que no podían seguir así.

Lily volvió a abrazar a su prima para sellar el pacto silencioso de perdón que habían establecido y luego volvieron a sus sillas.

—¿Cómo te va? –le preguntó Scorpius minutos después.

—Bien, no me quejo –contestó con una sonrisa–. Tengo un trabajo que me gusta y…

—¿Y? –cuestionó la más joven, pensando de repente en el coche blanco que había aparcado en la puerta de su prima el día que fue a hablar con ella.

—Estoy viendo a alguien.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Quién es?

—No lo conocéis. Nadie lo hace, en verdad –sonrió como si se hubiera acordado de una broma personal y luego les volvió a mirar cuando dijo–. Es un muggle.

—Eso es perfecto, Rose. Mientras seas feliz es lo que importa –dijo Lily con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro.

Los tres continuaron hablando durante unos minutos, hasta que la pareja fue reclamada por otros invitados. Lily vio a su prima hablar con sus padres en un lado de la carpa, supuso que actualizándolos de su vida. También vio a su padre sonriéndole cuando captó hacia donde se dirigía su mirada.

Más tarde, cuando casi todos los invitados se habían ido y los pocos que quedaban comenzaban a hacerlo, Lily se sentó al lado de Scorpius y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

—Gracias –le susurró la joven.

—¿Por qué?

Scorpius pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. Le dio un beso en la coronilla y dejó que los minutos pasaran mientras ella ponía en orden sus pensamientos.

—Por todo lo que has hecho.

—No he hecho nada, Lils.

La aludida entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo que estaba mintiendo. Scorpius rió y levantó las manos en señal de rendición, poniendo aquel gesto que le daba la apariencia de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

—Igualmente, gracias –dijo dejando pasar la situación y volviendo a recostarse en el hombro de su marido.

Scorpius sonrió y volvió a posar sus labios sobre el pelo de su esposa. Rose se despidió de ellos, aunque ambos sabían que esta vez sería por poco tiempo y no habría enfados de por medio la próxima que ambos se vieran.

Cuando todos los invitados se fueron, la pareja se cambió de ropa y se desparecieron hasta una de las propiedades que los Malfoy tenían, y que aprovechaban para disfrutar en las vacaciones.

Aquella noche, después de consumar su matrimonio, cuando Lily yacía con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su marido y una sonrisa radiante no cesaba de aparecer en su rostro, supo que su madre había tenido razón. Cuando amas a una persona de verdad, en el fondo de tu corazón lo sabes. No es algo que se pueda explicar con palabras, simplemente lo sabes. Y Lily, en aquellos momentos, lo sabía.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Bueno, sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde que he publicado algo en Fanfiction; pero la verdad es que la Universidad me consume tanto que no puedo ni escribir. Este fic lo tenía empezado desde verano o un poco antes, pero hasta ahora no he podido terminarlo porque se me fue la inspiración por completo. Así que no he querido esperar y os lo he traído como regalo de Navidad. _

_Espero que os haya gustado, recordad que los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos y si encontráis alguna errata o algo no queda claro, podéis comentarlo. _

_¡Felices Fiestas! _

_Un beso, _

_Arualle. _


End file.
